About That Boy
by eviloshhd
Summary: Ini adalah kisah bocah itu, bocah yang ku tahu bagaimana tulus dan besar cintanya, kisah bocah yang ku cintai. [HunHan/SeLu]


**_About That Boy_**

 **.**

.

Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau mengatakan kau menyukai olahan tuna yang ku buat. _Segar,_ katamu waktu itu, dengan mata yang tersenyum layaknya bulan sabit pada tanggal tiga. Kalau tidak salah, kita bertemu bulan November dua tahun lalu, bukan? Waktu benar-benar terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

Ah, aku jadi mengingat bagaimana kemudian kau sering kali datang padaku, memintaku untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan. Dan ketika aku bertanya balik kepadamu apa yang saat ini ingin kau nikmati, kau selalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama, apapun hasil olahanku pasti akan sangat nikmat. Kau tidak pernah rewel, bahkan terkesan sangat menikmati apa yang ku hidangkan. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah sebetulnya kau ini kelaparan ataukah kau memang tulus menyukai itu semua?

Tapi saat kemudian kau tersenyum begitu lebar dengan piring kosong yang kau tunjukkan padaku, saat itu aku tahu jika kau memang tulus. Hey bocah, tidakkah kau sadar tingkah lakumu yang seperti itu membuatku jatuh padamu?

Bocah yang mungkin bagi penggemarnya adalah manusia paling karismatik yang pernah ada, bocah penakluk panggung dunia, bocah yang dengan tulus menghargai karyaku.

Bocah itu –Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya kita menjadi dekat. Yang ku tahu, kau selalu menyempatkan diri datang sekalipun malam tidak lagi belia. Tampaknya kau sungguh bersahabat sekali dengan dini hari, eh? Kau lebih sering datang saat pintu restoranku tinggal satu yang terbuka. Kau selalu datang dengan senyuman itu, senyuman yang bahkan sanggup menghangatkan hati pria matang sepertiku.

Aku ingat hari itu, hari di mana kau datang dengan senyuman yang tampak sedikit lain, kau terlihat lebih semringah. Setelah hampir satu bulan kau tidak mengunjungiku, kedatanganmu yang seperti itu ingin membuatku bertanya apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu. Dan nyatanya gayung yang bahkan belum sempat ku ayuh sudah kau raih lebih dulu. Kau bercerita; kekasihmu baru saja mengunjungimu selama dua puluh hari, dan meskipun saat ini kau sedikit kecewa karena dia harus kembali, tapi kau mengatakan jika kau tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau telah bisa merasakan hadirnya untuk kau rengkuh sementara.

Tanpa ku sadari pria matang sepertiku merasa cemburu, tanpa sadar pula aku menanyakan siapa orang beruntung yang bisa menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu. Dan kau, dengan pipi yang merona malu saat itu mengatakan jika kekasihmu adalah mantan teman satu regumu dulu, yang terpaksa harus pulang ke Beijing karena terpaksa oleh keadaan. Pria yang kau sebutkan namanya sebagai 'Luhan'.

Aku ikut tersenyum saat bibirmu tanpa hentinya merangkai kata demi kata, menceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu selama dia di sini dan bagaimana kau akan sangat merindukannya begitu dia kembali. Sehun, tidakkah kau tahu, dibalik senyuman pria yang mendengarkan ceritamu, ada bagian dari hatinya yang tidak menerima. Dia ingin menjadi yang kau ceritakan dengan binar sorot mata penuh adorasi, dia juga ingin menjadi pria yang kau rindu saat dia tidak di sisi. Tapi pria ini sadar, hatimu hanya berisi sosoknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada satu hal yang harus ku banggakan selain kemampuan memasakku, maka hal itu adalah kemampuanku untuk menyembunyikan hati. Aku tahu aku telah sepenuhnya jatuh pada Sehun, hingga sampai di mana aku setiap malam duduk di balik meja tempatku memasak, menunggu barangkali bocah itu mengunjungiku. Sering ku mencemooh diri, pria pada usiaku kenapa bersikap layaknya gadis belia hanya karena hal yang disebut _cinta?_ Itu sangat terdengar tidak pantas, terlebih dengan perawakanku yang sudah seperti seorang ayah yang seharusnya sudah memiliki dua anak.

Ah, aku jadi teringat kembali pada saat itu, saat aku tengah menunggumu. Aku ingat waktu itu jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sempat ku berpikir untuk menutup restoran karena sepertinya kau tidak datang, tapi kau malah mengejutkanku dengan kehadiranmu. Terlebih, kau mengenakan penyamaran sehingga aku hampir-hampir tidak mengenali seandainya pentup wajahmu tidak kau buka. Kau tersenyum begitu lebar, lalu menarik seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik punggungmu.

Pria itu sama menyamarnya sepertimu, terlihat sekali bahwa kau dan dia sangat berusaha agar tidak terkena jepretan media. Dan saat dia membuka maskernya, aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai kekasihmu –Luhan. Ternyata kekasihmu berkunjung lagi dan kali ini kau memutuskan untuk mengenalkannya kepadaku. Melihat kekasihmu sedekat ini, aku jadi mengerti kenapa hatimu tidak sanggup berpaling. Dia begitu memesona, layaknya boneka porselen yang digarap dengan kehati-hatian tingkat tinggi.

Suaranya yang halus, tuturnya yang ramah dan laku yang sopan membuatku menghela napas panjang. Napas yang terhela karena aku sadar jika aku bukanlah apa-apa jika disandingkan dengan pemilik hatimu. Tapi Sehun, tahukah kau jika aku sedikit berbangga hati saat kau memuji olahan tanganku di depan kekasihmu? Meskipun kau dengan sayangnya menyuapi kekasihmu dengan olahanku, tapi aku masih merasa baik-baik saja. Karena aku juga sadar, sekalipun hatimu penuh olehnya, kau masih menyediakan tempat sendiri bagiku untuk ku tempati.

Tapi, di atas itu semua, ada satu hal yang paling tidak bisa ku lupakan dari malam itu; adalah aku yang menjadi saksi dua manusia terindah di dunia saling mengungkap kasih melalui ciuman yang kalian bagi. Begitu indah, namun menorehkan luka.

 **.**

 **.**

Terakhir kali kekasihmu kembali mengunjungi, kau tampak tidak begitu baik. Kau datang padaku dengan wajah yang merah dan tanpa mengucapkan kata kau mengambil _Soldera_ –anggur kesukaanmu dan meminumnya langsung. Aku hanya diam, duduk dan menunggumu untuk mulai mengisahkan problema yang kau hadapi. Saat kau hampir menghabiskan botol ke-empat, akhirnya kau cukup mabuk untuk mengungkapkan hal yang membuat hatimu berat.

Luhan mengakhiri hubungan kalian, itu yang ku tangkap dari celotehan dengan koherensi kacau yang kau tuturkan. Kau pun menangis, mengatakan bagaimana kau sangat mencintai Luhan dengan segala hatimu tapi kau tidak dapat menyalahkan pria itu. Kau menyalahkan diri, berujar jika memang pusat masalah yang kau hadapi adalah darimu sendiri. Kau berceloteh tentang bagaimana kau yang memaksa Luhan untuk menjalani hubungan denganmu meskipun kau tahu bahwa masa depan untuk hubungan yang kalian bina masih abu-abu.

Dan sekarang akhirnya salah satu dari kalian menyerah, tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama. Isakanmu membuatku tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangan ke bahu lebarmu yang goyah. Meminjamkan diriku untuk menjadi tempat tangismu. Aku masih mendengar jelas sayup suaramu mengatakan jika kau adalah bocah bodoh yang tidak sanggup mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah lama kau genggam.

Sehun, maafkan aku karena aku tidak tahu caranya menghiburmu dan hanya menjadi patung bisu dikala kau menangis. Aku benar-benar bodoh dalam hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu retaknya hubunganmu dengan Luhan harus ku syukuri atau tidak. Kau jadi lebih sering kepadaku, frekuensi berkunjungmu bahkan bertambah. Tidak hanya itu, kau bahkan mengajakku untuk berlibur ke Filipina saat kau mendapat libur tahun baru. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sedang berusaha menyembuhkan hati ataukah hanya menjadikanku pelarianmu?

Bukan aku berpikir negatif tentangmu, Sehun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika aku mengingat ocehanmu tentang bagaimana aku mengayomimu seperti Luhan mengayomi, yang kau tuturkan saat kau mabuk waktu itu membuatku cemburu. Padahal, itu sudah hampir empat bulan hubunganmu dengan Luhan kandas.

Aku ingat waktu itu aku sempat lepas kendali dan membiarkan rasa cemburu serta keserakahanku yang mengambil alih. Aku memanfaatkan kesadaranmu yang tinggal separuh untuk mengajakmu berfoto dengan sedikit intim dan mengunggahnya di akun pribadiku. Membiarkan penggemarmu berasumsi jika ada sesuatu antara aku dan dirimu. Jika saja aku boleh jujur, aku senang dengan komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan mereka tentang bagaimana mereka menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kau datang padaku. Tidak lagi terlihat sedih seperti beberapa waktu belakangan. Kau bahkan memiliki senyuman kecil saat menyapaku. Aku bertanya padamu apa yang telah terjadi, dan kau menjawab jika Luhan menghubungimu dan mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu. Cemburu karena kedekatanmu denganku, kau mengulang yang ia katakan. Tampaknya kau begitu bahagia dengan pengakuan Luhan. Semuanya terukir jelas dari bagaimana bibirmu menuturkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak mampu ku jawab. Kau bertanya, apakah ada kesempatan bagi dirimu dan Luhan untuk kembali merajut kasih. Aku ingat aku yang hanya tetap membisu dan mengendikkan bahu.

Sehun, maafkan aku karena aku tidak sanggup menjawab itu. Maaf karena hatiku menginginkan kecemburuan Luhan menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Maaf, maaf karena yang ku inginkan adalah kau dan aku, bukan kau dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sadar jika kita tidak dalam hubungan yang terikat, aku pun sangat sadar jika hanya aku yang berharap lebih dalam hubungan ini. Tapi apakah betul aku sama sekali tidak memiliki peluang?

Dan sekali lagi, bodohnya aku yang bertaruh dengan diri sendiri. Aku mempertaruhkan harga diri dengan menyatakan cinta padamu saat kita menikmati liburan beberapa waktu lalu. Anehnya, kau tidak terkejut. Kau malah memelukku dan mengatakan maaf dan terima kasih. Tidak terhitung berapa kali aku mencemooh diriku yang bodoh, ku pikir aku telah begitu baik untuk tidak membiarkanmu tahu tentang hatiku, tapi ternyata sejak awal kau sudah mengetahui semua.

Kata maafmu masih terngiang. _Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas_ , ungkapmu dengan raut bersalah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat kilasan memori itu menghampiriku. Bukankah memang sudah jelas jika kau tidak akan bisa membalas hatiku? Hatimu hanya untuk Luhan, aku paham dan harusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut dengan jawabanmu, bukan? Tapi Sehun, aku berterima kasih karena kau telah membiarkan hatiku yang memar luka penolakanmu merasa sedikit lega, lega karena telah berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan kepadamu.

Ungkapan terima kasihmu juga masih tersimpan baik dalam ingatanku, terima kasih karena aku selalu di sampingmu? Kenapa kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, masih di sini dengan perasaan yang sama. Dan Sehun, aku tahu sifatmu yang loyal telah menahanmu untuk menyakiti hatiku, bukan? Kau tenang saja, jika kau lupa, aku adalah pria matang yang tidak akan meninggalkan seorang teman hanya karena masalah sepele.

Sehun, kau tidak perlu peduli dengan perasaanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Karena saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang harus menyembuhkan hati adalah dirimu sendiri. Terutama setelah Luhan melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun, dua tahun aku mengenalmu dan aku mulai paham kepribadianmu. Kau selalu berusaha terlihat 'baik' meskipun sebenarnya kau hancur. Aku tahu pasti dari unggahanmu di media sosial setelah Luhan mengumumkan hubungan baru yang telah ia rajut. Matamu tidak bisa membohongi itu, Sehun.

Maafkan aku karena telah mengatakan ini, tapi kau benar-benar bodoh jika kau mengira penggemarmu akan berpikir kau baik-baik saja. Jika kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau lebih baik bersikap acuh saja. Dengan mengunggah hal seperti itu di sosial media malah semakin akan menguatkan asumsi jika kau masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan Luhan. Hatimu masih dibawanya, dan aku yakin jika sebagian hati Luhan masih kau bawa juga.

Aku tahu, karena cinta kalian tidak sesederhana itu.

Sehun, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyisihkan Luhan dari hatimu. Tapi Sehun, ingatlah, aku akan selalu di sini, dibalik meja untuk menunggu kau datang dan berbagi kisahmu kepadaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Note:**

Ini murni fiksi, tolong disikapi dengan bijak dan tidak dijadikan acuan seperti kitab suci :)

Saya masih dan akan menulis hunhan, mereka _muse_ saya. Namun perlu dicatat bahwa yang namanya fiksi tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan mereka asli, ya. Kehidupan asli mereka ya urusan individu yang bersangkutan, ga ada hubungannya dengan saya. Tapi kalau fiksi ya terserah authornya. HAHAHAHA.

 _Don't forget to read Luhan's POV on **Hotarunyan416's** "One Man's Revelation" and Sehun's POV on **specialistyaoi's** "When You Love Someone"_

 **eviloshhd, 15-10-17.**


End file.
